


How To Turn Back Time

by PancakeWrites



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Intsys didn't give them enough time together, i want them to be friends, no beta we die like Glenn, route non-specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeWrites/pseuds/PancakeWrites
Summary: Sothis attempts to teach Byleth how to use Time's Pulse, but the professor's thoughts seem distant
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Kudos: 21





	How To Turn Back Time

_ “Focus, Byleth! Focus!” _

“Sorry.”

_ “This will be a useful skill for you if you would just pay attention!”  _ Sothis drifted next to Byleth, her arms crossed and giving him a huffy look.  _ “Give it another try.” _

Byleth took a slow breath and held out his hand. The Crest of Flames appeared before him, surrounded by glowing sigils as he once again tried the spell. His mind went back to moments ago, when the sun had barely risen, morning clouds still forming and birds just waking up. The sky overhead began to darken, the air growing quieter. A student’s face, eyes wide with horror passed through his thoughts and Byleth gasped, the spell instantly dissolving. He sighed heavily. “I’m sorry.”

_ “No, no, don’t you apologize. The first step to controlling time is having a clear head,”  _ Sothis stated firmly.  _ “It’s clear something’s going on, so tell me what’s on your mind.” _

Byleth hesitated for a moment, then spoke, his voice low. “Do you remember the mission to the Red Canyon last week?”

_ “Yes. I recall it was quite the experience for the little ones.” _

“That’s the thing. They...had to kill people. And their responses were...not what I was expecting.”

Sothis folded herself into a sitting position, staring at Byleth attentively.  _ “Go on.” _

“Many of them were horrified at what they’d done. But some of them seemed used to it, some were almost  _ excited. _ I’ve killed people dozens of times, and still I wouldn’t say I’m fully comfortable with it, despite what my father’s mercenaries might say.” Here his hands curled into fists at his sides, his gaze finding the grass beneath him. “They used to say I was cold, uncaring, even. Some of them would call me a demon or a freak, if they thought they could get away with it. Occasionally my father had to kick members out for things they would say about me.”

_ “Oh my.” _

“I don’t want those things to be said about my students,” Byleth continued. “And I don’t want them scarred by their actions either.”

Sothis tapped her chin, mulling over Byleth’s words. She hummed quietly as she thought, and finally sighed, looking resolute.  _ “Do keep in mind that this is a military academy. The little ones are expected to learn their way in a fight. However,”  _ she said quickly as Byleth gave her a stern look.  _ “It must be hard to watch people so young have to face the atrocities of death. But that’s what they have you for.” _

“What do you mean?” Byleth asked, his eyes widening.

_ “I highly doubt they’ll be led astray with you around to guide them. You listen to their grievances and you instruct them out of care, not just because it’s your duty. I dare say they even see you as a friend, someone they can trust.”  _ She smiled at him, and rested her head on her hands, watching him with curiosity and fondness.  _ “And though you aren’t what I’d call expressive, you’re no heartless demon either. This school ought to be grateful to have you, especially because you have my wisdom to help you,”  _ she teased.

To her surprise, Byleth offered a tiny smile, the corners of his mouth lifting almost imperceptibly. “Thank you.”

_ “Hmph! Don’t think you’ll win me over by trying to show your feelings. You still have yet to turn back the clock, and the day is only continuing.” _

“Right. So, step one is having a clear head?”

_ “Yes! And you have one now so get to it!” _

**Author's Note:**

> It wounds me to no end that she was in the game so briefly. I thought it might be kinda fun to write a little scene for them since they didn't really get to flesh out their connection. Also I have a head-cannon that since Byleth probably doesn't respond to things how people would expect (due to lack of emotions) they've sorta become overly apologetic, and I also bet Sothis would have none of that.


End file.
